


【原創】都是煙灰缸惹的禍

by Jawnlock123



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, ooc, 治癒(?), 蠢萌
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jawnlock123/pseuds/Jawnlock123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>「可是，John～John～John，」Sherlock把領帶繞過頸子鬆散的抓著，站在那兒噘著嘴對著John搖頭。「我不會打領帶。」</p><p><strong><em>你這個每天穿三件式西裝上貴族學校的傢伙不會打個鬼！這真是我聽過最不要臉的謊話了！</em></strong>John想對他怒吼，但跟這傢伙生氣是沒有意義的。他轉過身，果斷的對Sherlock招招手。「沒關係，我會。」看你還有什麼藉口。<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	【原創】都是煙灰缸惹的禍

**Author's Note:**

> 我知道我坑一堆，還開坑真的不應該 (艸)  
> 但是這是和619 & 887 & HD 玩的指定文而且619跟887都交卷了……
> 
> 應887要求，梗內容如下：Sherlock不肯打領帶，折騰很久才打上領帶，然後被用領帶綁在床上。  
> (理論上是NC17級的如果我撸得出來的話)

「那不過是一條領帶，」John站在壁爐前邊對著上面的鏡子擺弄自己的頭髮──短成這樣真的沒什麼好整理的，但他就是忍不住焦慮的覺得還有哪一根毛又翹了出來──邊不耐煩的道，「你就打上好嗎？要不了你的命的。」  
  
「哦，John～John～John，」在他身後四處晃盪著，已經一身三件式西裝穿的好好但就是不肯打上領帶的Sherlock懶洋洋的回應了（不得不說他最近很愛連續叫他的名字）。「你真是太天真了，必要的時候領帶真的可以是很有效的兇器。」  
  
從鏡子的反射John看到他身後有一條黑色的東西飛了出去，然後「咚！」的一聲，結結實實釘進牆上。他帶點戒慎恐懼的回過頭，發現那條黑色的東西無疑就是Sherlock死都不想打上的領帶，一端還抓在Sherlock手裡，另一頭卻繫上了Sherlock隨身攜帶的摺疊刀，現在正扎進Smiley的眉心（是的，他給牆上的笑臉起了名字。據說人容易對有名字的東西產生感情，所以他給牆上的笑臉起了名字想讓Sherlock少折磨牆壁一點──但貌似起了反效果）。  
  
Sherlock嘖了一聲。「偏了。」然後扯了扯領帶，從牆上拽下摺疊刀。John大嘆一聲衝了過去及時搶下兇器阻止Sherlock給Smiley捅第二刀。  
  
「Sherlock！」John氣極敗壞都不知從何罵起了。他解開繫住刀子的領帶然後仍回去給偵探，沒收了刀子。「別再玩了，領帶都被你弄皺了。」  
  
他旋身又回到壁爐前，手比腦子快的把刀子扎進一纍信緘裡。Oh shit! 跟偵探住太久了竟然沾染了破壞家具的惡習，他唾棄了自己一頓，又忍不住對著鏡子梳裡起頭髮，然後從鏡子裡衝著毫無動靜的偵探叫道，「快打上啊！Mycroft的車再過十分鐘就到了！」  
  
「可是，John～John～John，」Sherlock把領帶繞過頸子鬆散的抓著，站在那兒噘著嘴對著John搖頭。「我不會打領帶。」  
  
 ** _你這個每天穿三件式西裝上貴族學校的傢伙不會打個鬼！這真是我聽過最不要臉的謊話了！_** John想對他怒吼，但跟這傢伙生氣是沒有意義的。他轉過身，果斷的對Sherlock招招手。「沒關係，我會。」看你還有什麼藉口。  
  
Sherlock揚揚眉，放開領帶把手負在身後，打直身子伸長脖子，等著。「好啊，你來幫我打。」  
  
John窒了窒。看Sherlock的樣子是要他過去就這麼替他把領帶打好，但……「呃，Sherlock，我不會替別人打領帶，你得──」他的手對著偵探的領帶比了個手勢。  
  
Sherlock翻翻白眼，轉過身去拉張有靠背的椅子，背對著他攤坐了下來，然後回頭看著他。 ** _這樣總行了吧？_**  
  
呃？  
  
John看著偵探不怎麼耐煩的表情，手足無措了好一會。正常的做法應該是叫Sherlock把領帶交出來，讓他在自己脖子上打完再套回Sherlock的脖子。但這個方案明顯的不曾在大偵探的腦袋出現過。他就是要John直接在他身上打領帶，甚至都還貼心的放低了身子呢！於是這會兒John完全說不出任何糾正他的話來了。他慢吞吞的走到偵探身後──說實在，這樣由上而下看著偵探的機會可真不多。  
  
「太低了，坐直一點。」他推推偵探攤在椅背上的肩膀。鳥窩頭咕噥一聲慢慢坐直起來。  
  
John深吸口氣──見鬼了，他驚訝發現自己竟然在緊張！不過是替朋友打個領帶倒底在緊張什麼？可是他真的有種恐懼感。彷彿怕自己靠太近，會……會有什麼難以預料的事發生。  
  
他偷偷吞口口水然後微微俯身，先是淡淡的橙香洗髮精的味道飄進他的鼻子（經過實驗證明，大偵探根本沒在注意浴室清潔用品都是哪些牌子，所以他全換成了買一送一的開架商品……這明明就是每天在自己身上也會聞到的味道，但該死的還是讓他心跳加速了），然後，是偵探領口露出來的那截白晰映入他的眼簾（老天，這個視角……）。他強迫自己轉開視線看向躺在Sherlock胸膛上的領帶，然後把雙手伸過Sherlock的肩膀夠向領帶一角。這動作無可避免的讓他靠得更近，他的臉頰離著偵探的顴骨只在咫尺，讓他有種兩人間的空氣瞬間燃燒起來的灼熱感，然後他的視線又一次無法自制的飄到Sherlock雪白脖子上的那幾顆平常若隱若現的痣──  
  
「你很緊張。」Sherlock輕聲道，就在他耳邊，那麼近，那麼響。John很慶幸自己有鋼鐵的神經才沒在偵探眼皮下嚇到抖了手。他立刻把視線死盯回領帶上。  
  
「你在胡說什麼。」他回道，非常鎮定地開始替Sherlock打領帶，而且，非常小心的不去碰觸到他。  
  
Sherlock哼了哼，John敢說他一定還翻了個白眼。「你一整天都很焦慮，那頭不需要整理的短髮都梳了不下十次。」他頓了頓，語氣頗為不爽。「說真的，你這麼擔心那個煙灰缸真是太侮辱我了。」  
  
喔， ** _煙灰缸_** 。對，光顧著和Sherlock鬥嘴他竟然都忘了真正該擔心的事──那個天殺的煙灰缸！  
  
  
***  
  
  
事情得從三個月前白金漢宮那一趟說起。  
  
那一次，他從犯罪現場被一台直昇機 ~~綁架~~ 載到白金漢宮，在那兒和只裹著床單什麼都沒穿的偵探會合。和Sherlock生活的日子驚險的經歷一籮筐，那次連邊都稱不上，所以他們嘻嘻哈哈愉快的渡過一個美好的早上。他一直到離開的時候，看見Sherlock從懷裡拿出煙灰缸來解答他另一個問題時才想起自己曾經開過的玩笑。  
  
「你──」他當時驚恐的笑了。「老天！你想證明我有多白癡只需要用講的就好了不用真的把它偷回來啊！要是被抓到──」  
  
Sherlock噘著嘴眨巴著小狗眼無辜的道，「庭上，我是受到John Hamish Watson的教唆，我是無辜的。」  
  
John噗嗤一聲笑了，突然有股衝動想要揉揉Sherlock那頭看起來絲滑無比的捲髮，捏捏他那個裝出來的無辜臉──老天，他覺得自己的心鼓鼓的好像有什麼快要溢出來了。  
  
自從John那次在游泳池邊差點被炸死後，Sherlock似乎就真真正正的對自己卸下了心防。他開始會在John失戀時給他買啤酒（雖然同時也堅稱那是實驗剩下的用品），會在無聊的時候接受他的提議打個牌（雖然事後證明和一個咨詢偵探玩Cluedo就是個會氣死自己的爛主意），一起看詹姆士棒（雖然Sherlock全程吵到John很想給他按靜音），不甘願的同意降低尼古丁貼片的使用次數與片數（雖然Sherlock因此開始偷藏菸，但John也因此練就了一身緝毒犬般的搜查功力）。他們的日子過得並不平靜，每天充滿著John對Sherlock（或是反過來）的大呼小叫和各種死亡威脅，但也有更多的時候他們為著只有兩個人懂的笑話笑到喘不過氣來。  
  
於是就在那一剎那，John看著Sherlock獻寶似的在他面前拋著煙灰缸，突然就意識到了自己過得有多開心。他想不起上次是什麼時候有相同的感覺──這種滿到溢出來的幸福感。  
  
他覺得自己想就這麼在Sherlock身邊過一輩子。  
  
…………噢。  
  
 ** _噢！_**  
  
他眨眨眼，挺直身子吞了口口水。意識到偵探還在看著他，似乎注意到他的表情變化而眼裡冒出問號，他趕緊換上嚴肅正經的語氣：「趕快把贓物交出來，庭上可以設法減免你的刑期。」  
  
Sherlock笑著把煙灰缸扔給他。「拿去啊，反正本來就是為你偷的。」  
  
John收下煙灰缸，咬住下唇忍著不要為這句話笑裂嘴。  
  
他發誓他是想找機會把煙灰缸還回白金漢宮的。但那晚他躺在床上把玩著這個晶瑩剔透的煙灰缸時，心裡想的卻是藏在什麼地方比較好。  
  
這根本算不上是個禮物。還是從皇室偷來的。甚至還是女王的私人用品。而且他根本不抽煙的（至於Sherlock，他不是 ** _已經_** 戒菸了嗎）。這東西在221B就是個廢物，會惹禍上身的贓物。他有千百個理由該還回去。  
  
他發誓自己只是想留它一個晚上。  
  
但是一個月後煙灰缸還是躺在他的襪櫃深處，和他的紫勳胸章一起。  
  
 ** _反正就是個沒人會注意到的小東西_** ，他想。 ** _偌大的皇宮少一個煙灰缸誰會注意到啊_** 。  
  
然後就在他快忘了的時候，Mycroft上門了。帶了張相當於他十個月正職薪水的支票和《哈比人－意外的旅程》皇家首映會的邀請函給他們倆，說是為了感謝Sherlock解了皇室的燃眉之急。  
  
Sherlock瞧也不瞧的把兩樣東西都遞給John，轉身回去搗弄他的實驗。  
  
「當天下午五點我會派車過來接你。」Mycroft對著John道。他明白自己的弟弟是不可能會去的，但威廉王子明確的表示過要藉著首映會的機會順便當面向221B偵探室致謝，所以Mycroft會確保至少會有代表出席。「全套的三件式西裝前一天就會送到。」  
  
John覺得有一絲受辱──他的衣櫃裡也是有上得了檯面的衣服好嗎──但Mycroft完全無視他的抗議轉身就走了。  
  
好吧，反正哈比人本來就在John的年度必看片單裡了，他只要和王子握握手就可以享受兩個半小時的3D大片，還可以走走紅毯見見明星順便賺一套西裝，走這一趟貌似利多於弊。  
  
他真的是太天真了。  
  
那晚他排在長長的覲見隊伍的中間，遠遠的看著威廉王子和每個人握手寒暄。他半心半意的想著這些皇室成員，認識的不認識的都要能聊上幾分鐘倒底都是在講些什麼？計算著王子這一趟走完還要多久他才能看到電影？他覺得自己就只是代表Sherlock來接受王子禮貌性的致謝，所以在輪到他自己和王子握手的時候，半點沒有緊張的情緒。  
  
「啊，Watson醫生，真高興見到你本人。」威廉王子在秘書的提醒下和藹的左右微微張望了一下。「Holmes先生沒來？」  
  
「他正巧在忙一個案子。」John撒起這種謊早就臉不紅氣不喘。  
  
「上次的事情真是太感謝他，」威廉王子溫和的微笑著：「我本想在這次當面謝謝他之外，另外委託他一個案子，但我想直接和Watson醫生接洽也是一樣的？」  
  
「呃……」老天，他才不敢隨便替偵探接案子，要是偵探嫌無聊不想辦倒霉的絕對是他。「我是可以替您轉達，但──」  
  
「是個簡單不用太費力的小案子，」威廉王子沒讓他有機會說完話，眼神堅定的看著他道：「只是我爺爺送我奶奶的訂情煙灰缸不見了，請務必說服Holmes先生幫忙找一下，這雖然是小東西，但不見了奶奶很難過。」  
  
Oh. What the f…..!  
  
生平第一次，John感謝自己是個見過大風大浪處變不驚有鋼鐵神經的退伍戰士。他板著臉努力在聲音裡注入同情：「Yes Sir. 我一定會為您轉達，並說服Holmes先生接下這個案子的。」  
  
威廉王子點點頭，欣慰的笑了。「非常感謝。我會派人送相關資料給兩位。」  
  
他們用力的握手道別。然後那天John完全都沒在看哈比人經歷了什麼意外的旅程，滿心想的都是剛剛聽到的驚嚇消息。  
  
好吧，往好處想，起碼如果這次Sherlock不肯接，他自己都能破了這個案子。  
  
在電影結束以後，有個黑衣人過來將John帶向他來時坐的黑頭車。他坐進去的時候很意外的看見Mycroft也在車子裡。他遞出一個小小的資料夾給John。  
  
「我相信，」Mycroft拖著長音，眼裡閃著 ** _我什麼都知道_** 的那種光芒。「明天就可以找到煙灰缸了吧？」  
  
John清清喉嚨。「也許。」他低下頭努力假裝在認真看資料。Mycroft這個王八蛋，John敢拿自己的腳指甲打賭今晚這一切根本都是Mycroft設下的局。  
  
一到家他就衝回自己房間把煙灰缸挖出來。老天，所以底座上的縮寫刻字是有意義的不是某種他不認識也查不到的牌子。他茫然的拿著煙灰缸下了樓，坐到客廳大桌旁，Sherlock正坐在對面雙手瘋狂在John的筆電上狂打字（看樣子還真的有個案子上門了──至於他的筆電又被徵收這件事他早就已經懶的說了），這會兒聽見他的動靜於是抬頭起來，瞇著眼上下打量了他一陣子，然後又低下頭去。  
  
「Wedgwood。」  
  
「什麼？」  
  
「那隻煙灰缸是Wedgwood的經典款，接受客製刻字而且不打上公司的mark。」  
  
So? 他想問，但已先不自主的去偵探房裡找出Sherlock的筆電，然後回客廳坐下搜尋起來。他在找到資料的時候倒抽口氣。這隻煙灰缸要價竟然是他三個月的正職薪水。他忍不住又一次翻弄起那個煙灰缸。  
  
「這是沒鑲鑽的款，鑲鑽的就更不只這個價了。」大偵探沒有抬頭，但完完全全知道他在想什麼。「刷我的卡。反正剛收到一筆不小的酬金，都能買上三個還有找。」 ~~~~  
  
John眨眨眼。Sherlock不會是在建議……吧？  
  
「不，不行……」這是欺君之罪啊。但不知道為什麼他說出來的卻是：「這上面有刻字……」  
  
「下單的時候請他們刻上，同公司刻的看起來還會一模一樣。」  
  
「這樣真的不太好……」要是早兩百年幹這種事被抓到是要砍頭的吧？他真該勸Sherlock打消這個念頭。「根本不可能瞞得過去的吧！這看起來有點舊了顏色都不怎麼透亮了還有使用痕跡……」  
  
「使用痕跡還不簡單──」Sherlock喜滋滋的抬起頭，剛好迎上John的瞪視，於是他清清喉嚨收斂表情繼續道，「至於色澤的問題，我剛好認識一個化學高手很懂得怎麼作舊。」  
  
別答腔。別鼓勵Sherlock繼續這個念頭。「誰啊？」  
  
「我啊。」Sherlock對他眨眨眼。  
  
John咬著下唇一會，然後默默下了單。  
  
訂製的煙灰缸花了十天才送到221B。在等待的日子裡他有想過是不是該請求進白金漢宮假裝偵查一下但很快就打消這個念頭。這十天皇室完全沒來追問Mycroft也安靜無聲，John完全不敢去想這代表什麼意思。  
  
作舊的過程足足花了一整週。Sherlock簡直是拿辦案的精神在辦這個煙灰缸，又是弄刻痕又是泡藥水什麼的，廚房堆滿了各種工具和化學藥劑而且時不時的充滿嗆鼻的怪味──當然了，這一次John完全沒有任何抱怨。  
  
贗品完成的那一天他們一起站在廚房的桌邊，John把兩隻煙灰缸都拿在手裡把弄著。「Amazing。」他驚奇不已。「你真的太厲害了！我完全分不出哪一個是原本那個！」  
  
「小把戲罷了。」Sherlock一臉 ** _這沒什麼_** ，但John知道他驕傲得屁股都要翹起來了。  
  
「嗯……」John咬著下唇，又把弄了一會。「所以，倒底哪一個是原本那一個？」  
  
「John～John～John，」Sherlock搖搖頭。「你看，卻沒有觀察。再認真看清楚點。」  
  
John一個一個細看，終於發現其中一隻有些不一樣，在內側底部一個小角落刻上了三個螞蟻大的字：JHW。  
  
「哦，」這……這是……  
  
「現在這是 ** _你的_** 煙灰缸了。」Sherlock帶著微笑低聲道。  
  
John看著這個男人，笑意像泡泡一樣不自主的從喉嚨冒出來，越來越響，這症頭還迅速的傳染給Sherlock，不一會兩人就笑到眼淚都飆了出來。  
  
「Oh God。」John氣喘噓噓。「你戒煙了喔，這煙灰缸我可是不會借給你的。」  
  
「而你還不抽煙呢。」  
  
兩人又是一陣爆笑。這真蠢。這整件事都有夠蠢。他們真的大費周張認真無比的弄了個假貨，而且誰都沒提過為什麼不直接把原本的煙灰缸還回去就算了。  
  
然後，終於，煙灰缸託給Mycroft「物歸原主」了（John的臉皮還沒厚到有膽自己把假貨送上門去）。然後當天Mycroft就給John打了電話（現在他基本已經不直接跟Sherlock聯絡了，不管什麼事都打給他），語氣平平但不無欣慰的告訴他：「女王很高興。」  
  
John也很高興這事就這樣落幕了。但當然，事情的走向永遠不是凡夫俗子預料的到的。  
  
正當他鬆了一口氣繼續過日子的兩週後，第二張邀請函又來了。這次，是邀請他們參加皇家花園酒會。  
  
這次，是女王想親自對221B偵探室致謝。  
  
  
****  
  
 **(TBC)**

**Author's Note:**

> PS1. 我知道威廉王子應該要改稱劍橋公爵比較適合，他大概也不會叫女王奶奶，我只是想耍蠢萌而已……  
> PS2. 求好心人提供個比Wedgwood高檔的品牌(跪) 我對英國牌子沒半點概念啊 QAQ


End file.
